Hanging on a wall
by Infelix
Summary: Ser um quadro pendurado na parede de vez em quando conseguia ser incrivelmente frustrante.


**N/A: **Fic inspirada pelos desenhos da MycroftIsMight (tumblr)/Fensterseifer (deviantART) do Sherlock e John como quadros de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanging on a wall<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

O ano era 1991 e mais uma leva de primeiranistas se apressava pelo corredor do segundo andar naquela primeira noite do ano letivo. Todos olhavam para os lados, fascinados com as escadas que se moviam, com as armaduras bem polidas e enfileiradas lado a lado e, principalmente, com grandes pinturas cujas imagens se mexiam e conversavam entre si e com quem as olhava... Mas eram poucos aqueles que notavam um quadro relativamente pequeno, ovalado, que pendia entre as pinturas maiores. Os dois bruxos que eram representados nele pareciam indiferentes ao fato de serem completamente ignorados: um deles, um homem de cabelos loiro, se ocupava em sorrir para as crianças enquanto o outro, de cabelos escuros e cacheados, observava todos os que passavam por eles, com o rosto apoiado na mão, sério.

"Entediante," um dos homens da imagem falou alto o suficiente para que todos o ouvissem... Ou pelo menos seria assim, se aquelas crianças estivessem em silêncio.

"Por favor, Sherlock," o outro bruxo do retrato murmurou bem na hora em que uma menina parou por alguns instantes em frente à eles, observou-os por um bom tempo com os grandes olhos castanhos e sorriu, deixando os dentes da frente grandes a mostra, antes de voltar a se juntar ao grupo que já estava mais a frente no corredor, virando apenas um uma juba de cabelos castanhos armados se apressando pelo lugar.

"Nascida trouxa." O loiro esticou o pescoço para conseguir ver melhor a menina que, agora, já estava longe deles. "Só um nascido trouxa fica tão fascinado com o castelo como ela estava."

"Hum, e ele?" Sherlock estreitou os olhos para ver um menino magricela com cabelos escuros e bagunçados que andava ao lado de um garoto ruivo que parecia não parar de falar.

"Nascido trouxa, é claro, é o mesmo olhar fascinado."

"Certeza?" perguntou o outro, sorrindo.

"Absoluta."

**II **

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, como eu queria não ser uma pintura," resmungou Sherlock, sua voz saindo abafada por entre as mãos que cobriam o seu rosto. "Já teria resolvido toda essa bagunça há muito tempo."

"Sherlock, acho melhor voltarmos para a nossa moldura," disse o loiro, encarando o grupo de anatomistas que os encaravam, parecendo irritados com o fato de que eles haviam invadido a sua sala de anatomia.

"Não, John, vamos continuar!" O mais alto finalmente tirou as mãos do rosto e segurou o pulso do outro, puxando-o junto consigo. "Aposto que a resposta está bem debaixo do nariz desses bruxos e ele a estão ignorando o tempo inteiro. É sempre assim."

John suspirou, não oferecendo resistência enquanto o amigo o guiava de moldura em moldura. Desde que a gata do Sr. Filch fora petrificada, Sherlock insistira em tentar desvendar quem – ou o que – havia feito isso com o bichano... E, bom, ninguém tirava uma idéia da cabeça de Sherlock Holmes.

"Já pensou em perguntar para algum outro quadro?"

"Não existem quadros naquele corredor, John," disse o mais alto. "Mas eu já perguntei para os mais próximos do local."

"E o que disseram?"

"Que não viram nenhum aluno passando por lá no horário em que ocorreu o ataque." Holmes parou de andar de repente e olhou em volta. "Vamos voltar e dar a volta."

"Não é mais fácil ir reto?"

"O próximo quadro é o de Salazar Slytherin," resmungou Sherlock. "Ele odeia que entrem na moldura dele e eu realmente não estou com vontade de ouví-lo reclamar pelo resto da noite."

John concordou com a cabeça, seguindo o amigo e perguntando a si mesmo quando fora que o outro tivera uma discussão com o fundador da Sonserina. Seja lá quando aquilo acontecera, ele queria ter tido a oportunidade de assistir... Deveria ter sido muito interessante.

"Você acredita no que estão dizendo por aí? Do tal Herdeiro? Quero dizer, é meio história da carochinha, não?"

"Vivemos em um mundo bruxo, John. Eu não me surpreenderia caso descobrisse que o conto do monstro da Câmara Secreta é real... Na realidade, isso seria meio sem graça, óbvio demais."

**III**

John abriu os olhos lentamente, observando o corredor vazio a sua frente. Hogwarts durante a noite poderia ser fascinante e assustadora ao mesmo tempo. Não havia nenhuma vela acesa, o que afundava o lugar em uma escuridão que era iluminada apenas pela luz do luar que penetrava pelas grandes janelas, e o silêncio absoluto era quase desconfortável agora que todas as pinturas se encontravam adormecidas.

"Sherlock?"

"Hum?"

"O que você está fazendo acordado?" perguntou o loiro, desencostando-se do outro e esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

"Fale mais baixo ou vai acordar os outros."

"Ah, sim," sussurrou John. "O que está fazendo?"

"Observando."

"Observando o que? Não há nada para ser observado à essas horas da noite."

O mais alto o olhou de esguelha e lançou-lhe um sorriso quase que enigmático, antes de voltar a olhar para o corredor escuro.

"Sempre há algo para observar, John."

"Mesmo? E o que você estava observando dessa vez?"

"Algo muito interessante," disse Holmes, voltando a se apoiar contra o amigo e finalmente fechando os olhos. "Mas ela já se foi. Boa noite, John."

Não se passou muito tempo antes de ambos serem acordados pelo tumulto de alunos andando pelos corredores, professores correndo para lá e para cá e quadros comentando, assustados, sobre como nem eles estavam mais em segurança.

"O que houve?" perguntou John à um homenzinho de armadura que havia acabado de invadir a moldura que ficava na parede oposta à eles.

"Um vil e bárbaro cão ousou encostar em uma de nossas belas damas!" o homem falou, empunhando uma espada mal polida, antes de sair correndo para a próxima moldura. "Não passará despercebido por Sir Cadogan da próxima vez!"

"Se passou dessa vez, passará da próxima também," disse Sherlock, olhando para o grupo de alunos que agora passava pelo corredor.

"Com licença!" chamou Watson, atraindo a atenção de uma menina loira cujos olhos azuis esbugalhados grudou-se neles, atentos. "Será que pode nos dizer o que houve?"

"Atacaram o quadro que guarda a entrada da torre da Grifinória, a Mulher-Gorda," disse a garota, sua voz soando avoada. "Pediram para que nós fossemos para o Grande Salão, para dormirmos lá."

"E sabem que a atacou?"

"Ela diz que foi Sirius Black." A bruxa deu de ombros.

"Sirius Bla...? Bom, de qualquer maneira, muito obrigado," disse John, sorrindo para a menina, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso, antes de voltar a se juntar ao grupo de alunos ao qual pertencia. "Sirius Black! Em Hogwarts! Como ele conseguiu entrar?"

"Ora, John, existem inúmeras passagens..."

"E todas estão guardadas por dementadores, Sherlock! É impossível!" O loiro suspirou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, o que fazia com que parecesse preocupado. "Se realmente for ele, os professores terão que aumentar ainda mais a segurança até encontrá-lo..."

"Vamos lá, John." Holmes riu, sacudindo a cabeça e fazendo os cachos escuros cobrirem o seu rosto. "Sirius Black já saiu do castelo."

"Bom, ele pode muito bem ainda estar aqui, escondido..."

"Não, John, ele já saiu."

"Você não pode ter certeza, Sherlock... Oh, não. Não! Não me diga que você o viu!" Watson virou-se para encarar o amigo, que olhava para os outros quadros com uma expressão entediada em seu rosto. "_Você o viu!_ E não disse nada! Não avisou ninguém! Você é louco, Sherlock? Um assassino invadiu Hogwarts, você o viu e não falou nada, deixou que ele desse uma volta pelo lugar! Ele poderia ter machucado alguém! Uma criança...!"

"Por favor, John, seja sensato..."

"Não, Sherlock, você tem que ser sensato." O menor bufou, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar. "Isso foi imprudente, estúpido, egoísta...!"

"Certo, eu já entendi, fiz algo errado," resmungou o mais alto. "Agora, será que posso voltar a dormir?"

"Você não está nem com um pingo de peso na consciência? Quero dizer, acabou de deixar um criminoso perigoso se aproximar dos alunos...!"

"John," disse Sherlock, encarando o outro por um bom tempo. "Não coloquei a vida de ninguém em risco, acredite, logo não tenho nenhum peso na consciência."

**IV**

"Você não pode estar entediado!"

"Hum, é claro que posso, na realidade, estou muito entediado nesse exato momento."

"O Torneio Tribuxo está acontecendo, nós temos bruxos e bruxas de outros países aqui, funcionários de alto escalão do Ministério estão percorrendo o castelo, jornalistas, fotógrafos... Isso tira qualquer um do tédio."

"Eu não sou qualquer um, John," murmurou Sherlock, apoiando o queixo sobre a mão. "Olhe só."

O loiro virou o rosto para observar a quem o amigo se referia e viu um grupinho de garotos sonserinos parados em uma rodinha em um canto do corredor. Os três bruxos pareciam estar entretidos em algo que um deles – um menino magro e pálido com cabelos loiros bem penteados – lhes mostrava.

"O que estão fazendo?"

"Armando algo, é óbvio."

O grupo finalmente se dispersou e o menino loiro começou a andar em direção às escadas, passando em frente ao quadro dos dois. John esticou o pescoço e viu que ele carregava uma coisinha pequena e verde nas mãos.

"O que é aquilo?"

"Um inseto, pelo que consegui ver," disse Sherlock. "Um besouro."

"Ele estava conversando com o besouro." Watson riu. "Bom, todo louco com a sua mania."

"Será mesmo?"

"Claro que sim, vi a boca dele se mexendo e ouvi a voz..."

"Não, digo: será mesmo que ele estava falando com_ um besouro?_"

"Claro, com quem mais ele poderia estar falando? Comigo? Com você?"

"Ora, não sei, John, tudo pode acontecer aqui dentro, ainda mais com todo esse povo de fora que está invadindo o castelo nesses últimos dias."

Watson estreitou os olhos e encarou o outro por um tempo, antes de suspirar e sacudir a cabeça. Do jeito que Sherlock era, já haviam inúmeras teorias sobre o que o menino loiro estava fazendo, com o que – ou quem – estava falando e com que propósito... Só faltava o amigo lhe dizer que aquele besouro inofensivo era alguma arma letal ou coisa parecida.

**V**

Sherlock jogou a cabeça para trás e bocejou, antes de olhar para o corredor vazio e, depois, para um John adormecido se apoiava em seu ombro. Ele odiava dias assim, dias nos quais o movimento nos corredores era mínimo... Os NOMs estavam ocorrendo no Grande Salão e isso deixava o castelo inteiro quieto demais para o seu gosto. Alunos do quinto ano estavam fazendo a prova e os dos outros anos permaneciam quietos para não atrapalharem os colegas. Isso resultava em um tédio tremendo.

Enquanto lutava para manter-se acordado – era como se o sono de John fosse contagiante -, viu três alunos com capas da Grifinória passarem, apressados, por eles. Um era um rapaz ruivo e alto, outra uma garota de cabelos castanhos armados e... oh, os dentes dela haviam diminuído bastante desde o primeiro ano, e, por último, um garoto de cabelos escuros e extremamente bagunçados. O mesmo aluno o qual ele havia dito ser um nascido trouxa há cinco anos atrás... Grande erro. Caíra na armadilha de John e declarara a sua dedução sem dar uma boa olhada no rosto do garoto, deixando passar a cicatriz em sua testa, o que atestava a sua anscendência bruxa. De qualquer maneira, observou, atento, os três adolescentes atravessarem, com pressa, o corredor, cochichando entre si e parecendo preocupados – principalmente o garoto da cicatriz, que estava pálido demais.

Assim que o trio desapareceu ao fim do corredor, Sherlock voltou a olhar John. Como ele queria não ser um quadro naquele momento, assim poderia ir atrás daqueles três e ver o que eles fariam... Com certeza aquele fim de dia prometia muita coisa para eles.

**VI**

"John, John!"

John Watson acordou com um pulo, arregalando os olhos e olhando em volta enquanto sua visão tentava ficar focada. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que havia acontecido, viu um clarão iluminar o corredor e assustou-se ao ver um homem enorme duelando com um jovem – velho demais para ser um aluno – ruivo de cabelos longos.

"O que houve!"

"Comensais da morte!" disse Sherlock, excitação presente em cada palavra que pronunciava. "Invadiram Hogwarts, John!"

"E você está feliz com isso?"

"Claro que não, mas..."

"Pelo amor de Merlin, se você for dizer 'mas pelo menos me tirou do tédio', fique quieto," resmungou o mais baixo. "Como? Como entraram?"

"Estou tentando pensar nisso nesse exato momento, John." Sherlock juntou as pontas dos dedos e levou-os até os lábios, estreitando os olhos enquanto olhava o duelo a sua frente. "Aposto que foi Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Existe outro Malfoy em Hogwarts? Não. Foi ele, John, eu sei disso. Não lhe disse, ainda no meio do ano, que ele estava fazendo muitas visitas à Sala Vai e Vem?" perguntou Holmes, sorrindo.

"Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de terem comensais no castelo?" o loiro perguntou bem quando o homem maior desarmou o ruivo e pulou para cima dele. "Meu Deus! O que...? Ele o está mordendo! Sherlock, o que ele está fazendo!"

"Ele é um lobisomem."

"O que? Mas não é lua cheia!"

"Fenrir Greyback, John, já deve ter ouvido falar dele." Watson concordou com a cabeça, finalmente lembrando-se de que já ouvira aquele nome antes. "De qualquer maneira, lembra-se de quando costumávamos ir na Sala Vai e Vem? Lembra-se de quando pedíamos um lugar para esconder coisas?"

"Quando você pedia um lugar para esconder os ingredientes que roubava de Slughorn... Sim, lembro-me bem disso."

"Lembra-se de que havia um Armário Sumidouro lá dentro?"

"Um o que?"

"Por Merlin, John, você é cego?" Sherlock bufou. "Um Armário Sumidouro... Não me supreenderia caso Malfoy tivesse achado o par dele."

"O que isso significa?"

"Significa que ele tinha um jeito de trazer comensais da morte para dentro do castelo, John," murmurou o mais alto, antes de voltar a ficar em silêncio, apenas olhando o duelo. Uma moça de cabelos curtos e castanhos claros havia entrado na briga e agora tirava Greyback de cima do ruivo com vários feitiços.

Dessa vez era John quem queria não ser uma pintura. Ver aquele jovem machucado, sangrando e com dor, no chão, e não poder fazer nada o estava matando.

**VII**

_"Dê-me Harry Potter e deixarei Hogwarts intacta. Dê-me Harry Potter e vocês serão recompensados... Vocês têm uma hora."_

"Criar horcruxes afetou a cabeça dele," sussurrou Sherlock Holmes assim que a voz fria de Lord Voldemort parou de falar, fazendo o castelo voltar a ficar em silêncio.

"O que disse?"

"Horcruxes. Pedaços da alma escondidos em objetos, é o que ele fez, Voldemort," explicou Holmes. "É a única explicação para ele continuar vivo depois de tudo o que aconteceu."

"Quer dizer que... O homem separou a própria alma em pedaços e escondeu-os em objetos?" perguntou John, parecendo perturbado.

"Exatamente. É magia das trevas muito poderosa... E bem horrível. Pergunto-me se Moriarty chegou a usá-las."

"Sinceramente, espero que não." O loiro coçou a cabeça e passou a língua pelos lábios, antes de olhar para o outro. "O quão horrível? A magia, digo."

"Como disse: bem horrível. O processo de criação de uma é bem... Peculiar."

"E por peculiar você quer dizer...?"

"Monstruoso. Inclui matar alguém, para separar a alma, e outras coisas piores."

"Piores do que matar?"

"Ah, John, matar é a parte mais fácil do processo," sussurrou Holmes, não vendo o olhar preocupado que apareceu no rosto do amigo. "Mas, como disse, Voldemort teve a cabeça afetada pela separação da alma, só pode ser."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Ora, deve se lembrar de Tom Riddle, não?"

"O garoto com quem Mycroft parecia ter uma richa eterna mesmo sem nunca o ter conhecido? Sim, lembro-me dele," falou Watson, contendo-se para não rir ao lembrar-se de Sherlock lhe contando sobre o fato de seu irmão mais velho morrer de inveja de um tal de Thomas Marvolo Riddle que havia estudado em Hogwarts ainda na década de 30 e que havia conseguido inúmeros prêmios por boas notas e, acima de tudo, um prêmio por prestar serviços ao colégio. Claro que, mais tarde, descobriram que aquele aluno exemplar era, na verdade, Lord Voldemort, mas, mesmo assim, John desconfiava que Mycroft Holmes continuava frustrado com o fato de que o Lord das Trevas conseguira mais méritos que ele durante o se tempo em Hogwarts.

"Tom Riddle era, pelo que diziam, um gênio. Quero dizer, é claro, conseguiu construir todo um exército de comensais da morte e tudo mais... Mas, sim, ele era inteligente, manipulador e poderoso." Watson franziu as sobrancelhas. Era estranho ver Sherlock falando tão bem de alguém. "Mas agora... Ele está ignorando as coisas óbvias! Está chamando a própria morte."

Watson ficou em silêncio, já não prestando mais atenção no que o outro dizia. Um grupo de crianças que pareciam ser do primeiro ano passou por eles, todas com uma expressão de pavor no rosto e, algumas, chorando. John sentiu o próprio coração – se é que uma pintura pudesse ter um coração – apertar-se em seu peito.

"Vai haver uma guerra, Sherlock," murmurou o loiro.

"Eu sei, é óbvio. Potter não irá se entregar, os comensais irão invadir e o inferno vai correr solto por aqui."

"Queria poder ajudar em algo..."

Holmes não falou nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ser um quadro era terrivelmente frustrante, ele sempre dizia isso, e Sherlock sabia que John – o bom lufo que sempre fora – sentia-se horrível por não poder ajudar, por não poder ir até o Grande Salão e lutar, por não poder cuidar dos feridos quando fosse preciso.

"Bom, esperemos que a inteligência perdida de Voldemort faça uma grande falta à ele nesta noite," o mais alto sorriu. "Assim será mais fácil para os outros o derrotar."

"Você poderia insultá-lo até que ele desistisse de viver." John deu um risinho. "Você é bom nisso, destruir a auto estima das pessoas."

"E Voldemort já tem uma auto estima mínima..."

"Vamos lá, Sherlock, ele é o Lord das Trevas."

"Ele é um menino órfão de mãe que cresceu em um orfanato trouxa durante a Grande Depressão e a Segunda Guerra Mundial, que foi abandonado pelo pai, o qual ele matou por não conseguir superar o fato de que ele não o queria, e que passou por uma guerra bruxa de grande escalão." Holmes deu de ombros e sorriu. "Ele é um garoto tentando se provar, só isso."

"Realmente, Sherlock." John riu baixinho e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu adoraria ver você frente a frente com ele, dizendo tudo isso para Voldemort."

"Bom, quem sabe ele não dá as caras pelo nosso corredor durante essa noite?"

"Seria interessante."

"Muito interessante, John, muito."


End file.
